Your smile is my Happiness
by hendryys91
Summary: Ini merupakan FFN pertamaku untuk mengikuti Big Event dari HHI, semoga bisa menang. amiiin
Pagi ini cuaca kota Seoul terasa sangat cerah sekali. Luhan sedang sibuk menyiapkan keperluanya untu kekampus hari ini.

" Luhaaaaan... Luhaaaaaan... cepat turun, Baekhyun sudah menjemputmu " terdengar jelas panggilan dari sang ibu didapur.

" Baik bu, aku segera turun " jawab luhan sambil bergegas menggendong ransel abu-abunya keluar kamar.

" Kau tidak sarapan dulu? " tanya sang ibu yang masih sibuk memasak didapur.

" Tidak bu, aku bisa telat sepertinya bila harus sarapan dulu. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah menungguku diluar " jawab luhan sambil ternseyum kepada ibunya.

" Ya sudah, bawa ini sebagai bekalmu dikampus " ibunya menyodorkan roti sandwich sebagai bekal makanan untuk luhan yang sudah disiapkanya sedari pagi.

" Terimakasih ibu, kau memang yang terbaik " luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk ibunya erat disertai kecupan hangat dikedua pipi ibunya.

Luhan sangat menyayangi ibunya, ya jelas saja karena dia hanya memiliki ibunya saat ini. Ayahnya sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas 4 tahun silam.

" Ayo kita berangkat " sahut luhan sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang sedaritadi menantinya didepan rumah sambil sibuk memainkan ponsel.

" Kau lama sekali, ini kan hari pertama kita ke kampus. Ayo! Kita harus segera berangkat semoga saja tidak telat " baekhyun segera menarik tangan luhan dan bergegas ke halte bus terdekat.

...

" Luhan, kau tau tidak bahwa kita akan sekelas dengan kumpulan pria terkenal dari Friday School. Aaaaaah aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka hehehehehe " baekhyun memulai perbincangan didalam bus sambil menerawang jauh membayangkan wajah para pria tampan yang ia bicarakan kepada luhan.

" Yaaa! Mengapa dipikiranmu hanya pria saja baekhyun. Sepertinya sisi centilmu saat ini sudah mulai muncul ya " ketus luhan menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan oleh baekhyun sambil menoyor kening sahabatnya itu.

" Ini hal yang wajar bukan, selama 3 tahun kita belajar disekolah yang semua muridnya adalah wanita. Aku merasa jenuh luhan, mataku butuh vitamin. Dengan melihat wajah para pria tampan itu nantinya pasti penglihatanku akan semakin jernih hahahahahaha " ledek baekhyun sambil tertawa cekikikan.

" Dasar kau centil, lihat bibirmu hari ini. Merah dan sangat merah. Kau pakai lipstik ibumu hah? " komentar luhan terhadap dandanan baekhyun pagi ini yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan heheheheh.

" Iya, heheheheheheh " sambil cekikikan baekhyun menjawabnya

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu hahahahah " sambung baekhyun kembali sambil mengibaskan rambut pendeknya yang tergerai bebas.

" Waaaaw, bahkan kau sempat ke salon juga ya sepertinya. Heheheheheh " luhan tak kuasa menahan tawa karna tingkah sahabatnya yang agak aneh itu.

" Lihat saja, aku pasti akan menaklukan salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin Sehun akan jadi target utama, atau mungkin? ... Xiumin? Kai? Chanyeol? Ah siapa sajalah asalkan jangan Kris. Hahahahahah " Baekhyun tertawa dengan bahagianya.

" Ada apa dengan Kris? " Luhan terlihat bingung atas perkataan sahabatnya itu.

" Entahlah, dia aneh. Sikapnya dingin terhadap wanita. Menurut info yang aku dapat dari sumber resmi dan tepercaya, banyak wanita yang mengejarnya namun tidak ad respon darinya. Apa mungkin dia? ... GAY? " Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat sangat aneh. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya membesar seperti orang kaget.

" Hahahahahah, kau ini aneh. Bila Kris itu gay maka kemungkinan besar teman temanya juga " Luhan tertawa geli.

" Hiiiiissssh. TIDAK! Tidak mungkin Sehun yang manis itu Gay. TIDAK! " Baekhyun teriak sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Mendadak suasana didalam bus menjadi sunyi dan seluruh tatapan para penumpang bus saat ini mengarah pada baekhyun karna teriakanya.  
Luhan mencubit tangan sahabatnya itu mengisyaratkan pertanda buruk untuk sahabatnya yang secara tiba tiba bertetiak kencang.

" Awwwww " Baekhyun mengekspresikan kesakitan akibat cubitan sahabatnya itu.

...

Kumpulan lima pria dari Friday School itu memang sangat terkenal dengan ketampanan mereka. Banyak sekali para gadis yang menggilai mereka.

Kai sebagai pemimpin mereka terkenal dengan karismanya. Gayanya yang sangat cool dan tatapanya yang tajam membuat banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya. Pastur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan senyuman dari bibirnya yang tipis membuat para gadis makin menggilainya.

Berbeda dengan kai yang cool, Sehun terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sangat ramah dan hangat. Selain itu dia juga terkenal karna kepandaianya dan hal tersebut menjadi daya pikat para gadis terhadapnya.

Xiumin merupakan pria yang paling dewasa diantara keempat rekanya yang lain. Selain ketampananya dia juga memiliki daya pikat dari sikapnya yang ramah dan sopan. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, sikapnya yang humoris dan ceria banyak membuat para gadis merasa senang bila didekatnya.

Sedangkan yang terakhir Kris justru berbeda dengan keempat rekanya, dia memang tampan namun sikapnya yang pendiam justru membuatnya banyak dicurigai oleh para gadis. Banyak gadis yang ingin mendekatinya namun sikapnya dirasa sangat dingin terhadap mereka, sehingga akhirnya mereka menganggap bahwa Kris tidak menyukai wanita.

...

Luhan dan Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di halte pemberhentian dekat kampus mereka.

" Hei! Mengapa tadi kau menyubitku sangat keras sekali hah? " Baekhyun terlihat cemberut dan sangat kesal pada Luhan karena cubitanya yang sangat sakit di Bus tadi.

" Hei, aku itu hanya ingin memperingatkan kau agar tidak teriak terlalu keras di dalam kendaraan umum seperti tadi. Kau tidak lihat tadi? Semua orang menatap kita karena teriakanmu bodoh " Luhan menoyor kening sahabatnya itu.

" Ya maafkan aku " Baekhyun tampak cemberut dan meminta maaf pada luhan.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kampus yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari halte pemberhentian. Tiba tiba datang sekumpulan lelaki yang berlari dari arah belakang mereka.

" Braaaaaak! " Seketika mereka bertabrakan. Luhan terjatuh kejalan akibat bertabrakan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

" Maaf aku tidak sengaja, aku terburu buru karna takut jika telat. Sekali lagi maafkan aku " Salah satu dari mereka mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Luhan yang jatuh kejalan sekaligus sebagai permintaan maafnya.

" Hhhmmm ... Iya aku tidak apa apa " Luhan meraih tangan lelaki itu dan bangun dari jatuhnya sambil tersenyum menahan rasa sakit pada lutut kananya yang terbentur saat jatuh tadi.

Angin serasa bertiup dengan syahdu membuat rambut pendek Luhan yang tergerai dengan indah beterbangan, dan saat itu juga mata lelaki itu menatap dengan kagum serasa melihat bidadari cantik di negri dogeng. Ternyata lelaki yang menatap kagum Luhan itu adalah Kris, ya! Luhan dan Baekhyun baru saja membicarakanya di Bus tadi dan saat ini lelaki tersebut berada tepat didepanya. Namun karena Luhan tidak mengenalnya maka reaksi Luhan biasa saja, berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang saat ini justru sedang terpaku melihat sekumpulan lelaki dihadapan mereka. tidak salah lagi sekumpulan lelaki tersebut merupakan murid murid tampan dari Friday School.

" Ma ... ma ... ma.. maaf " Kris mengucapkan kata maaf sekali lagi kepada Luhan dengan terbata bata.

" Tidak apa " Luhan membalas.

" Ayo Kris, kita harus bergegas ke kelas agar dapat tempat duduk yang strategis " Kai segera menarik rekanya untuk segera memasuki kelas bersama dengan Xiumin.

" Oooh... ok ok, maaf sekali lagi aku minta maaf " Kris meminta maaf sekali lagi pada Luhan sambil berlalu. Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis yang semakin membuat Kris terus menatapnya dengan tersipu sambil tetap berjalan bersama rekan rekanya.

Setelah sekumpulan lelaki tersebut berlalu dan tak nampak lagi Luhan segera berjalan kembali menuju kelas, namun sahabatnya Baekhyun masih nampak terlihat kaget dengan mulut yang masih terbuka lebar.

" Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu? " Luhan melambaikan tanganya didepan mata sahabatnya itu.

" Kau tau siapa mereka tadi? " Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

" Mereka para lelaki tampan dari Friday School yang aku ceritakan tadi di Bus, aaaaaaaaaaaah. Aku sangat tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan jodohku secepat ini. Ups! Namun bukan lelaki yang barusan menabrakmu lalu meminta maaf itu ya, karena dia adalah Kris yang sepertinya bukan typeku " Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah saat membicarakan Kris.

" Dia manis menurutku " Luhan tersenyum.

" Yasudah dia buatmu saja ya, hehehehhe. Namun dimana Chanyeol dan Sehun ya? Mengapa mereka tidak nampak bersama tadi? " Baekhyun nampak bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" Aaaaah sudahlah, ayo kita segera bergegas ke dalam kelas " Luhan lalu menarik sahabatnya itu untuk segera masuk kedalam kelas.

...

Suasana pagi itu didalam kelas terasa sangat ramai sekali. Riuh ricuh terdengar sampai keluar kelas.

" Waaaaw, sepertinya didalam kelas sedang diadakan nonton piala dunia ya! Berisik sekali mereka ya hahahahhaha " Bekhyun menyengir kecut.

" Braaaak! "

" Heiiii, mengapa kau berhenti mendadak Luhan? " Baekhyun menanyakan alasan sahabatnya itu yang dengan mendadak berhenti sebelum mereka berhasil memasuki kelas.

Yaaa! saat ini justru Luhan yang terlihat menatap kagum terhadap dua orang lelaki yang sedang berjalan memasuki kelas sambil berbinbincang ria. luhan nampak senyum sejenak.

" Heiii, bagaimana menurutmu tentang mereka berdua? siapa yang membuatmu menatap kagum seperti ini? Chanyeol? Sehun? " Tanya baekhyun kepada sahabatnya itu.

" Aaaaaa... hihihihih " Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman malu atas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

" Siapa lelaki dengan dagu lancip itu? " Luhan menunjuk lelaki tersebut sambil tersipu malu pada sahabatnya itu.

" Hahahahaha, dia itu Sehun. Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya? Secepat inikah? " Tanya Baekhyun menggoda.

" Heheheheh senyumnya sangat manis sekali " Luhan terlihat sangat malu sekali, sambil menutupi rona merah dipipinya ia pun berlari masuk kedalam kelas meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Namun apa yang terjadi? Saat sesampainya di depan pintu kelas ia justru hampir saja bertabrakan dengan lelaki yang ia kagumi itu. Yaaa! Sehun hampir saja menabraknya saat hendak menutup pintu kelas. Keduanya saling bertatapan, jarak keduanya sangat dekat seperti sepasang kekasih yang hendak bercumbu. Keduanya nampak kaget sekaligus rasa kagum.

" Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika ada orang yang akan masuk " Sehun meminta maaf.

" Tiii... tidak A...pa apa " Luhan menjawab dengan terbata bata.

Sejak kejadian itu benih cinta dihati keduanya mulai tumbuh

 **to be Continued...**


End file.
